User talk:Uncle Blurg
Welcome Hi, welcome to PotC Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Barbossa and Jack 2.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- CJSFan (Talk) 23:55, June 6, 2011 Images Greetings, Many apologies, but the images you've just uploaded are duplicates of existing images...and they will be deleted. -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 01:05, June 7, 2011 (UTC) :Firstly, as I stated above, you used duplicate images, which I did delete for right reasons. Secondly, the article seems fine, for now, without the later half of the film. Savvy? -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 01:32, June 7, 2011 (UTC) ::Firstly, now is not the time. Secondly, like how you hate it when I revert something back...I hate it when you revert something back without an accord to this discussion. And thirdly, do not call people what they aren't. I can assure you that I am not a troll, but I will not stand being disrespected on such a small matter. -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 01:41, June 7, 2011 (UTC) You know, I was going to consider going with your expansion, but now I think not. Because with words like "Don't mess my stuff up" and "Why are you in charge" aren't going to help...in fact, news flash: it isn't about you, it's about everyone's viewing pleasure. Quite honestly, considering what's been going on, I'm curious as to why you think I'm rude especially with comments like "you have done nothing except be a burden". I'm simply trying to negotiate with you on this, but you are the one being unfair on this. And still you are reverting it back when I said it's easier to not revert during discussions like this. So since you're not willing to negotiate, I'll be sure it won't be touched by anyone until any of the admin's say. I'm sorry, but you forced this on me. -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 01:57, June 7, 2011 (UTC) :To answer said question, I didn't think now is the time(as many of us POTC Wiki users believed). However, since you were so willing, I was about to let you do it...except maybe expanding it a bit more, if possible(like add a little more detail than just summarizing). But since you were so rude as to keep reverting after I asked to not do so, for negotiating reasons...I having a bit of second thoughts on this. :/ -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 02:05, June 7, 2011 (UTC) ::Suit yourself, mate. I was only trying to negotiate. -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 02:13, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Whatever you say, mate. It's clear that I cannot reach to you as hard as I try to. Just try and be respectful, like I am trying to be. Because what I see before me is someone who I am about to block just for being rude to another user. If you don't like me, fine. But there's no need to be rude to others at this Wiki. -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 03:19, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Still No Answer to the question I asked. Shame. You are consumed by whatever power you think you have. You need to grow up. Clearly you need to stop bullying users and get off this power trip you are on. Geez dude. :Still no respect, I see. Shame. You are consumed by your rudeness which if it doesn't cease, I will block you...and I will have a reason. -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 20:50, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Negotiate I just have one question, if I may. Are you even going to negotiate with me about this, or are you just going to keep vandalizing my talk page with your rudeness? -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 20:56, June 7, 2011 (UTC) :I deleted your posts because I previously thought that this wasn't the right time. But since you were willing to have that information posted, I was going to let you post it. However, when you started being a jack-off and didn't attempt to at least help with negotiations, made me wonder if I should even trust you. Now that I told you why(underlined words above), answer this question...Should I trust you? Because I don't lend my trust to someone who just pops in rude, rather than negotiate. -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 21:05, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Now you're being just plain rude. Because if you did some more research, you'd know that I have negotiated with some of the people and became great acquaintances with them. I don't see why you don't try and negotiate rather than argue with me the whole time you've been here. You are without doubt the rudest user that has popped in here in ages...I'm sorry for saying that, but it's true. My only explanation now is that you are a vandal and you are to be blocked. But I'm not that cruel, so I'm giving you a chance to apologize and help me to help you with negotiating on this. I'm sorry for any displeasure you may have had in this whole discussion we've had for the past day. There are truly a lot of true POTC fans in here(some of which are on POTCO Wiki), me being one of them. I do hope you'll reconsider and join us. But if not, I'm sorry. -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 21:18, June 7, 2011 (UTC) I do NOT accept your appology, now block me or whatever, just leave me alone please. I want nothing to do with you, lol. Do you understand that? You obviously have annoyed many people on here because you think your some powerful guy. Well all you do is drive people away and make them hate you. This was a huge waste of time making this account, so I will be off this site for good very shortly. You are a cruel person and you are not a true pirate fan because an ACTUAL pirate fan, puts fans first. Now just go on with your life and keep bugging people on here like you have been for a while, I am assuming. Gezz you need a reality check, lol. One thing you can do is not message me anymore, it is very annoying. But since you are a little troll, I expect more messages from you. Hopefully this account will be deleted before you get that chance. You are too blame for many fans being turned off from this site. BYE! Fine, as you wish. You are now blocked. I have come to the conclusion that you are a vandal. You can't be reasoned with, negotiated with...nothing. I haven't annoyed that many people, and for those I have annoyed, I did become close acquaintances with. You can think whatever you want about me, but until you wrong about me being a troll, a cruel person, and "not a true fan". Unfortunately, I cannot delete this account...once you create it, it stays. And in fact, there are many users who go on this site, most who are more respectful than you are. If you want to apologize...or continue mocking me and being more rude, you may edit on this talk page. Have a good life and enjoy being blocked. -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 21:30, June 7, 2011 (UTC)